


Stride

by authenticstrings



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Drama, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precognition, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticstrings/pseuds/authenticstrings
Summary: With a month or so of attending Blackwell Academy, one of the more prestigious art schools in the country, reuniting with her long lost pal Chloe, meeting the infamous Rachel Amber, and meeting many more friends and being involved with the typical Blackwell drama, Max would say she's been through all the high school shit, or so they say.It's not long before Max is paired up to sit with Nathan in Mr. Jefferson's class. With the blood boiling between them is already high enough, they practically despise each other.Over time, the two strangely become close, in a sense. It's been,, hella weird; as Chloe and Rachel would say.I own no characters, settings, and more, all rights go to theLife Is Strange" game franchise and the creators and developers of the game, involving Don'tNod and Square Enix.





	1. one

"Max! Wake your cute butt up!! It's me, Rach!"

Max fumbles and shifts around in her dorm bed. Now wide awake, she stumbles over to her door and opening it up to a lively Rachel Amber.

"Good morning! I brought a blueberry muffin for you."

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that, that's too sweet." Max smiles with a soft laugh.

Rachel invites herself in, gently closing the door as Max walks back to her desk and sets down the muffin.

"It's the company I keep. What can I say?" She chimes.

Rachel Amber. What a famous name here at Blackwell. Max still couldn't even believe she was supposed friends with someone as gorgeous as Rachel. Rachel looked like a supermodel, and she had mentioned several times on how she wanted to go to Los Angeles, get the hell out of Arcadia Bay. Could Max really blame her though? Rachel had a focused mindset, and she was always so upbeat and bubbly. Max admired that about her.

She hesitated before asking Rachel a question. "So, what are you doing here so early?"

"We-e-e-ll, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to classes together. And, I also wanted to give you something good to, feast upon: if you will." She smirked at the last bit.

"Oh, okay! Well, uh yeah! We can walk to class together. I just need to get ready and all. Thanks for the muffin again."

"Sure thing! Stop by my dorm when you're ready. Classes don't start until 11 so, come by when you're done!"

"Will do. Thanks again."

Rachel swiftly walks towards the door, opening it but then stopping and turning back at Max. "You're so cute, enjoy the muffin!"

And then she left.

Max smiles to herself. Rachel was the type to bring confidence to others, something Max lacked. Rachel was so confident with herself, along with Chloe too, and Max always wondered how they'd do it. They must've took some sort of class or something.

She finished her muffin, and soon started getting ready for the day.

Her common trademark gray zip up covered her upper half, including a white simple t-shirt accompanied by a doe print on the front. Blue classic jeans cuffed at her ankles, and her canvas shoes.

She ran her fingers through her short bob, taking one last look at herself before heading out.

_Eh. Good enough._

It's been atleast 20 minutes since Rachel was last in her room, due to Max scrolling through her phone after getting ready, checking for any new messages.

**CHLOE:**

**yo Mad Max**

**MAX:**

**Hey, sorry for the delay. I woke up late.**

**CHLOE:**

**and then she speaks**

**CHLOE:**

**anyway, rachel texted me and im heading over to blackhell rn. i still need the weed justin took from me.**

**MAX:**

**Not surprised. See you then? (:**

**CHLOE:**

**ya**

**CHLOE:**

**AND NO EMOJI**

Chloe's hatred for emojis cracked Max up.

She headed out her dorm, clinging to her bag strap and looking around.

Brooke and Juliet were chatting with Dana down the hall, whilst Alyssa and Stella were geeking over some books.

Max headed toward Rachel's dorm, noticing her door was open and she was laying across her sofa, on her phone.

"Hey," Max started.

Rachel looked up. "Well hey! Look who's come out of the den!" She flicks back her blond hair in her face while sitting up. Her feathery earring shown in all its glory.

"Guess so, I am Max Caulfield after all."

"Indeed you are, super Max!" Rachel stood up, arm wrapped around Max's shoulder.

"Anyway, we should be getting to class now."

"Yeah, let's get a move on."

—————

The crisp and chilly October air chilled through Max's small, petite body. She shivered. Although she loved October, it was fucking cold.

Her and Rachel then spotted Chloe, chatting with Justin and Trevor. She then notices the two and makes a swifty strut towards them.

"Woah oh oh! He-e-e-llo you two." She emphasized her hello.

"Hola mi amiga. We're heading to Jefferson's class soon."

Chloe shows her trademark grin. "Ooh la la, that hot teacher? Kinda wish I was still a student."

"Eugh, you never change Chloe." Max grimaced then added a chuckle soon after.

"Well shit, Arcadia Bay's golden boy." Chloe continues, looking towards the main fountain with an unimpressed look.

At first, Max was caught off guard, confused. She then eyed where Chloe was looking, then soon understood.

There stood Nathan Prescott. His slouch stance in the center of a circle of the Vortex Club. Next to him was Victoria Chase, biggest bitch at Blackwell. The so-called King & Queen of Blackhell would constantly corner Max in a situation, being the assholes they were.

She could've sworn her and Nathan made brief eye contact. But wait- maybe she imagined it.

_Nope._ She didn't. He then noticed her figure, giving her a calloused smirk. Max looked away, face flushed. That _damn smirk._

"Max? You okay?" Rachel asks with her arm lightly above Max's.

"Whu- uh yeah, I'm fine."

"Hot for Prescott, huh?" Rachel grinned, her voice low.

Max felt heat on her cheeks. "What?- No! Not at all! Never." She stumbled over her words. This was a mess.

"Bleh, good. That asshole and his rich kid bullshit pisses me off."

"He's not that bad, Chloe." Rachel eyed the blue haired girl.

"Are you kidding? Whatever. I don't know why you stick up for him sometimes, Rach." She crosses her arms.

Rachel paused, then continued with a sigh. "I'm not sticking up for him exactly, I just think he's misunderstood."

For some odd reason, Max's insides felt tingly. She, kinda agreed with Rachel. Maybe Nathan _was_ misunderstood.

The trio then hears David Madsen's shouting voice from across the courtyard. "Hey!"

"Shit, gotta dash. Text me later."

"Go before you get caught by "step-ladder." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the last bit of her sentence.

"Ew!" Chloe gagged as she began sprinting towards her truck in her parking lot, with David chasing after her.

Max chuckled. Thankfully, David didn't notice Rachel or Max, he was already a bit suspicious of them, just like with everyone else.

Max looked back at the fountain, Nathan gone from the ensemble of students.

—————

Rachel walked Max to Jefferson's class since she wasn't apart of the class.

Max slumps down in her seat, spacing out as students flow in. First Victoria, then her minions Taylor & Courtney. Then comes Kate, she smiles as she spots Max with a light wave. Daniel, Dana, Hayden, Stella, more students with a face unfamiliar, join the class.

Mr. Jefferson starts preparing his speech about the Everyday Heroes Contest as one last student comes in.

No one could mistake the red letterman jacket. Max looks down quickly hoping Victoria or Nathan won't bother her today.

"Max? Care to share what you're spacing out about?" Jefferson's voice snapped Max out of her thoughts.

"I-uhh.."

_God, this sucked._

The bell rings as students jump up from their seats, leaving. In a rush to leave, Max stumbles over a crowd of students and falls backwards. Students continue leaving, not noticing her.

_Really, Max? Could you be any more of a klutz?_

A hand reaches out to her. Max looks up to Nathan holding out his hand. Expression blank, but his blue eyes face a cold icy stare.

Dumbstruck, Max takes his hand. Now standing on her own two feet.

He seemed, different. Max had never seen this side of him before. His expression softened, he looked lost.

_Until,_

"Watch where you're going, dumbass."

_Yep. That's what I thought._

Nathan shoulder shoves her as he turns around, heading out the classroom.

How could his expression be changed, so fast? It was like a switch went off in him.

"Max?"

Max turns around to Mr. Jefferson at his desk, going through papers.

"I don't mind the company, but what are you still doing here? Class was dismissed 5 minutes ago."

_5 minutes ago? Was I really standing there for that long?_

"Oh- uhh yeah sorry. I've just been thinking a lot lately." Max sighed.

"Oh, well alright. I have photos to go over for the Everyday Heroes Contest. You should enter a photo while you still can. You have a gift, Max."

"I- thank you, really. It's just hard with a lot of stuff going on lately."

Jefferson pauses for a moment. "Mm. Yeah, you're not wrong."

"Anyway, you should head on out now. You don't want to be late for class. I heard Ms. Grant does not take being late very lightly."

Max silently laughs to herself. "She doesn't. Have a good day Mr. Jefferson."

"You too Max. I hope you enter a photo."

Max nods and turns on her heels.

—————

Nathan quickly shifted through the halls and out to the campus on his way back to the dorms.

_She was fucking stupid. Watch where you're going next time, idiot._

Nathan needed a break after that freak-show. After all, he was a Prescott. It wouldn't matter if he skipped classes anyway. The Prescotts _owned_ Arcadia Bay. Owned everybody.

Plus, he had to take his meds anyway. That was his excuse if they asked.

_'Who are you kidding? They'd think you're insane for fucks sake.' _A voice said in his head. Maybe it was his own.

_Oh, fuck off._

While heading back to his dorm room, he bumps into someone.

What was his name? Uh, Warren? Who knows, who cares. Another loser at Blackwell.

"Watch it, gayram." Nathan spits.

Without saying a word, Warren shifts away, with books in his hand.

_Fuckin' loser._

Nathan opens his door to his room. Pitch black almost.

He sighed. "Blackwell brings shitty days, huh?"

Or, maybe Nathan did.


	2. two

Max headed towards Ms. Grant's class in hurry, thankfully she was still somewhat early.

Warren beams as Max steps through the door into the classroom and he waves a gesture calling her over.

"Max! I was waiting for you, I need your advice."

"Hey Warren, what's up??"

Warren looks down towards his work. "I need your help with this, scientist."

Max laughs lightly. "Trust me Warren, I'll ruin your work for you. I'm no scientist."

"Are you kidding?" Warren's cheeks grew pink as he looked away for a millisecond, then flicks his brown eyes back at her blues. "Max, you're awesome. Who's a better person who I can ask and trust than you?"

Warren's heartfelt comment made Max smile. "You're a dork, Graham."

"Hell yeah! I also wanted to ask you something."

Her eyes widen. "Hm?"

"Well, I got us tickets to the Drive-In next weekend, Go Ape! I wanted to know if you wanted to go. If not, I can just go with Brooke or something."

_Was.. this a date? No, no it's not. Wait- even if it was, what's wrong with that? Warren's funny, kinda cute, and he's thoughtful. Where could you go wrong with that?_

And all of a sudden, Max thought about Nathan.

_The hell? Stop thinking about him Max! Get a grip!_

"Uh, Max? Are you okay?"

The sound of Warren's voice made Max jump.

"Woah! Are you sure you're okay?" Warren stands helping Max keep her balance.

"What?? Oh yeah! I'm fine, trust me Warren." Max's body was jittery.

"Are you sure? I mean you might need t-"

"I'm _fine. _Don't worry."

Warren paused. "Okay. I'm here for you Max, you know that."

On cue, Ms. Grant walks in including 1 or 2 students.

"Science class isn't for canoodling you two!" Ms. Grant chimes as she sits behind her desk, setting down her belongings on her desk or on the floor close by.

Warren blushes lightly as he scratches the back of his neck. The two sit down as Ms. Grant begins her lesson.

—————

_'Why the fuck did you help her? You could've left her there, she would've gotten up herself.''_ The voice calls out in Nathan's head.

Nathan is throwing a ball Dr. Jacoby gave him from one of his therapy sessions up at his ceiling repeatedly.

"I couldn't just leave her there. I'm not _that_ much of an asshole."

_'But you are still an asshole.'_

The ball hits the ceiling one more time before Nathan groans and sits up, rubbing his eyes.

He checked the time, 5:32.

"That many hours? Fuck, I'm miserable."

Nathan stood and looked out his window, rolling up his blinds. Zachary and Logan were playing football, as usual. The skaters, nerds, and other vortex club members all carried their own aura, separated throughout each other.

He was starving, and needed something to munch on. That equals, the Two Whales.

A knock falls on his door.

"Nate! I know you're in there. Can you open the door?" A voice called out behind the door.

Nathan awkwardly shifts towards his door and opens it to Victoria looking worried, phone in her hand.

"God, finally!" She walks in brushing past him.

"Oh, and hi Vic!" Sarcastically, Nathan sits down on his bed, rolling his eyes.

"Agh sorry! I just wanted to check up on you before I go with Taylor to see her mom." Victoria wipes her forehead, sweat forming on her brow.

"Thanks for the checkup Doc." Nathan looks away.

Victoria loosens her posture and crosses her arms. "Nathan."

He pauses before continuing. "What." It wasn't a question.

"Did something happen today? Did you take your medication?-"

"God, Victoria! Stop babying me for one second! _Nothing_ happened if that's what you're asking." He throws his arms up.

He looks away once again, Victoria pacing her feet back and forth with one arm grabbing the other. Her posture reminded him of Max.

"Alright. I'll get off your ass. But seriously, did you take them today?"

He sighs. "Yeah, a while ago. Thanks for stopping by and caring."

Victoria shows a sad smile. "You know I'm here. I'm off. Taylor is waiting for me. I'll text you later."

She slowly walks toward the door making an exit. Before leaving she turns and waves at Nathan. He lazily waves back as she shuts the door.

A minute later, he gets a text as his phone buzzes in his letterman jacket pocket.

**VICTORIA:**

**don't stress urself okay? we'll talk later. take care**

Victoria seemed to be one of the only few people who really cared about him, and that put him at ease. Yes, her mother-henning was annoying, but it was because she truly cared.

Nathan decided it was time to head out to the Two Whales. He makes his way out of the dorms and towards the parking lot to his truck.

—————

Max sits on a bench listening to music as she observes the world around her. She gets a text from Chloe out of nowhere.

**CHLOE:**

**Maaax. 2 whales. me u and rach. right now.**

**MAX:**

**Alright, are you and Rachel already there?**

**CHLOE:**

**rachel might still be at blackwell rn. i already told her. if she's still there swing by and tell her we're heading out right now. im picking u 2 up**

**CHLOE:**

**ill be there in like 2 minutes**

**MAX:**

**Okayy, chill out. Don't text and drive.**

**CHLOE:**

**thanks momma.**

Max looks up and sees Rachel coming out of the girl's dorms. Rachel notices her and walks over.

"Hey Max! Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, well uh- I was about to tell you that Chloe is picking us up to go to the Two Whales right now. She's almost here also." She looks up and scratches her head, eyes beaming at Rachel.

"Ohhkay. Fun!"

Again, on cue: Chloe's truck parks in an open spot. She jumps out and walks over to the two.

"Okay can we get food now? Mom is cooking up some swee-ee-et stuff."

"Your mom is gonna be famous one day." Rachel says.

"Yah, yah. Let's go hippie!" Chloe nudges Max.

In the corner of her eye, Max notices Nathan walking towards his red truck, parked right next to Chloe's. The car pulls out of the driveway and splits away. He seemed, on edge?

_He started sprinting out of nowhere too. Huh, weird._

Max stands and the three walk over to the truck and they jump in.

—————

Nathan makes his way to his truck as he sees the trio he saw earlier that morning, involving Max.

He makes no eye contact, but he could tell she saw him. He immediately starts dashing to his car and driving away.

"Damnit, Caulfield." He mutters.

_Why do I keep thinking about her? She's such a nosy bitch with that camera of hers. It pisses EVERYONE off. Fuck that._

But at the same time, Nathan couldn't help but laugh. She was just so geeky. It was kinda cute.

_'Cute? Are you crushing on her now?'_ The voice teases.

Nathan genuinely laughs to himself, as he pulls into the Two Whales parking lot.

He stops the car. "Shit, what is wrong with me today?"

He makes his way into the diner, the bell ringing as he walks in. The diner wasn't crowded much, only a few people and some Blackwell students in booths.

Nathan makes his way towards a booth and sits down, tapping his foot on the floor eagerly.

A waitress makes her way over with a note pad in her hand. She was average height, a short blond bob hanging slightly above her shoulders. Green eyes that were glistening. Her face heart-shaped and bright. Her name tag read "Elena."

Nathan already knew her. Elena was a waitress that would serve him everytime he'd come to the Two Whales. She was pretty cool, not a total bitch just like everyone else. He considered her a, friend supposedly.

"Back again, Nathan?" She jots down her notes with a silent smile.

"Yeah, the fuck would you expect?" He jokes.

Elena laughs and teasingly hits Nathan's arm with the note pad.

"Alright, what do you want kid? What you usually get?"

Nathan nods. "Yeah, thanks."

By now, Elena has Nathan's usual order memorized in her brain.

She makes a noise of agreement as she walks away, jotting down in the note pad even more.

He waits as he looks out the window, around the diner, thoughts absorbing his mind.

Everything went in slow motion as Nathan saw the trio again, Max being a bit behind.

Nathan wanted to look away, but he just couldn't. He was staring. She was probably not paying attention.

And then,

She saw him. And she stared back. Nathan finally looked down at the table waiting for his food, pretending like nothing happened.

He was, _embarrassed._

—————

Max, Chloe, and Rachel all sit in a booth. After spotting Nathan right here in the diner and sitting nearby him in the next booth had Max on edge. For what though? She didn't know.

"Max are you sure you're okay? You seem like you've been spacing out all day." Rachel's voice clear and concerned.

Chloe nods and jokes. "Yeah, you need to get high."

"Chloe!" Rachel hits Chloe's arm playfully.

Max observes the two and finally speaks up. "Yeah I'm fine. I know it's weird and all. Sorry.."

"It's okay! Don't apologize! Things happen Max, let us know if you need a break okay? If you do I'm sure Chloe can drop you off back to Blackwell to get some rest."

Max appreciated the thoughtful commentary she's been getting lately. All though she feels like she doesn't deserve that much of a praise, it's still kind and she is glad for her friends looking out for her.

"I will. Thanks."

A waitress walked over to the three girls. Honey blond hair in a ponytail, bright smile on her face. It was Joyce, Chloe's mom.

"Oh my, what do we have here? How are you girls doin'?" Joyce beams as she gently rubs the back of Max and Rachel's shoulder for a moment.

"We're good. Thanks Joyce. I still can't believe you're still working here at the Two Whales." Max says, soft spoken.

"After all these years, neither can I. Good Lordy, it's been a long time Max. Now, what do you girls want?"

The three girls say their orders and Joyce jots it all down.

The girls enjoy their food and talk about loads of random things. But, for whatever reason, Max couldn't stop thinking about Nathan.

_Why did he help me up? How did his personality change so quick? What's going on? So many questions filled her head, she started getting a migraine._

She would steal a glance and look over every once in a while. She decided to just leave the situation alone for now.

After a while, she had to use the bathroom. "I'll be back, gonna use the bathroom before we leave."

"Don't get stuck in the toilet!" Chloe jokes, grinning smugly.

"Very funny." Max calls back as she stands up, starting to walk away.

She then turns around and bumps into someone's chest.

She looks up to see Nathan. Eyes wide, confused as ever. His blues met hers. Max looked over to the side and saw some of his coffee spilled on his forearm sleeve, mostly towards his left wrist from the impact.

_So much for leaving the situation alone, Max! What are you doing?!_

"I- uhh.. sorry- I- gosh I-I'm such a klutz I didn't mea-" She sighed. This wasn't going anywhere.

Nathan interrupted her child like stuttering. "It's uh, fine. Don't worry about it."

There it was again. That rare side. He was, genuine. He wasn't, upset? How? Why?

Her thoughts get interrupted once again by Nathan leaning and whispering into her ear. "And yeah, you are a klutz, Caulfield."

Smirking, Nathan walks out of the diner. Max's cheeks were now dosed with red all over.

_What the- What the hell was that?!_

Max stood there in shock. Replaying the moment over and over in her head.

_"And yeah, you are a klutz, Caulfield."_

She looks back to see Chloe and Rachel staring in disbelief.

_Oh god. I'm never going to hear the end of it with these two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter!! Wowsers. Pretty awesome and unbelievable! I can’t believe I even uploaded 2 chapters in the same DAY.
> 
> Once again, sorry if this is short! I’ll try working on it!
> 
> If you’ve reached the end of this chapter, congrats! And thank you so much for reading if you have. Feel free to leave comments!
> 
> Much love, Mira ❥


	3. three

****Nathan was sitting in his car for 20 minutes before actually heading out towards the dorms again. It was 7:43 and the sun was setting fast.

But he couldn't stop thinking about what had happen at the diner.

He should be pissed about her getting his jacket dirty, but he just _wasn't_ upset. He _couldn't be._

She didn't mean it anyway, it was an accident, and he knew that. It's not like she was purposely out to get him.

_'But everyone is out to get you.' _The constant voice in Nathan's head comes back.

"Shut up—!" Nathan hissed.

~

_Nathan was getting ready to leave the diner, grabbing his coffee he ordered a while ago and began trailing off away from his booth._

_They were still there. Max was still there. He tried ignoring her, walking past and head down without saying a word. When getting closer to reach the door, a thud ran into his back and he sprung around fast as possible._

_And right in front with him was, Max. Looking down, mostly embarrassed, then looking up._

_"I- uhh.. sorry- I- gosh I-I'm such a klutz I didn't mea-"_

_Her stuttering was cute, funny almost. Nathan interrupted her before she would start babbling._

_"It's uh, fine. Don't worry about it."_

_Then, teasing her for fun to get a reaction, he whispered into her ear. "And yeah, you are a klutz, Caulfield."_

_He walks out of the diner and looks back without Max noticing, seeing her in shock._

_"And yeah, you are a klutz, Caulfield."_

~

Nathan looks towards his left sleeve, mostly the end covered with coffee. It wouldn't be that hard to clean anyway, Victoria has clothes being brung to the dry cleaning, so maybe he could ask if she can bring his jacket along?

After hesitation, Nathan stepped out of his truck. Less students were on campus than from when he was leaving earlier.

He saw Samuel, the janitor raking up leaves that were falling at the ground.

A leaf then fell near Nathan's shoe. He picked it up delicately, observing its stem and what color it was, what type of leaf it was, just overall taking in all of it, and then released it back on the floor gently.

He walked to the dorms in silence, presuming to be unnoticed by students.

When reaching his dorm room, he opens it up to pitch black blinding his eyes. He shuts the door, takes off his jacket, and flops onto the bed.

He didn't even want to change into more comfortable clothes, he just wanted to sleep.

It was a long ass day.

—————

Max sits in the truck with Rachel and Chloe, silently, getting a ride to Blackwell.

_Well Max, you fell on your ass today and Nathan helped you up, and you spilled coffee on him. What else could go wrong?_

"What the hell happened back there?" Chloe interrupts Max's thoughts.

Rachel gives a glare to Chloe as Max looks away, trying to focus her view on the Elvis bobblehead on Chloe's dashboard. She didn't want to get into this right now.

"I- I- don't know."

"Fine. I'll give it a rest. But seriously you better explain when you _do_ know, Max." Her eyes stay on the road.

Max nods even though she didn't see. Rachel sits in between them, shifting around and she turns to Max.

"It's okay, Max. Don't sweat over this."

She shows a sad smile, and Max returns one back.

Chloe reaches the front of Blackwell, and Max can't help but to notice Nathan's truck in the parking lot.

"Alright. Here we are. See you guys later." Chloe shows a lazy wave and forcefully smiles before she drove away.

"I know you said you didn't really know what happened, but what do you _think_ happened?" Rachel asks politely.

Max pauses for a moment. She really didn't know or think _anything really._

"Uh, well.. Obviously I was beingclumsy, and bumped into Nathan Prescott. Not my finest moment- I spilled coffee on him."

Rachel replies. "Oh. Well, was he upset? I saw him lean in before walking away."

Then, Rachel started smirking, almost similar to Nathan.

"Or, was he _flirting?_"

Max jumps back in disbelief and her cheeks turn bright pink.

"What?! I- No! I well- I don't know?! How am I supposed to know that!- Why would he even- I- ugh." She gave up once again.

She was stuttering and babbling like crazy. Rachel grinned from ear to ear, finding Max humorous.

_Nathan? Flirting? With me? What? When? And most importantly, why?!_

"Max! Oh my gosh! You _like_ Nathan!" Rachel smiles and nudges her arm gently.

Max was now bright red. "What?! I never said that! I-"

Rachel interrupts. "That's not a bad thing! Don't worry! I don't blame you though, he is attractive, don't you think?" Rachel teases even more.

But, she agreed.

_Nathan, was attractive.._

_Snap out of it Max!_

"Well, _yeah_\- You know we should really get to the dorms! C'mon."

Max tried changing the conversation and picks up her pace as her and Rachel walk back to the dorms.

Max reaches her door and enters her homey cocoon. She changes into her pajamas and reads some texts she got throughout the day.

**WARREN:**

**Mad Max! I don't wanna pressure you, but you never told me your answer. I'm asking so I know what you want lol**

**MAX:**

**Oh sorry Warren! My minds been all over the place. Yes, I'll go. Like you said, go ape!**

**WARREN:**

**Sweet! And tell me about it.**

**WARREN:**

**Until next Saturday Awesome Maximus**

She also got a text from Kate.

**KATE:**

**Hey Max! Tomorrow do you want to go & get tea? We haven't really talked lately. We should start catching up!**

**MAX:**

**That would be great Kate. Can't wait! (:**

**KATE:**

**(:**

As Max was about to put down her phone, a notification pops up at the screen.

It was a text from an unknown number.

**UNKNOWN:**

**hey**

"Who-?"

**UNKNOWN:**

**don't wry abt the coffee its fine**

"Wait- what?"

Max was in shock.

_Was it really Nathan? Or did he tell the Vortex Club and they were pranking her?_

But, she responded.

**MAX:**

**Is this who I think it is?**

**UNKNOWN:**

**no caulfield its elvis**

Yeah, it was Nathan.

**MAX:**

**How did you get my number?**

**UNKNOWN:**

**victoria**

At first, Max was puzzled. She then remembered the time where Victoria texted her _just_ to tell her they weren't friends. So irrelevant.

~

** _UNKNOWN:_ **

** _it's Victoria_ **

** **

** _UNKNOWN:_ **

** _we aren't friends btw_ **

~

Max laughs to herself after remembering the stupid text she got.

Max didn't reply after. Instead she changed the contact name to 'Nathan.'

For what reason though? They said like 10 words to each other.

And with that, Max shut off her phone and dosed off to sleep accidentally.

—————

Nathan was tired and stared blankly at the ceiling above him. He checked the time on his phone, 8:02. He felt the need to do something.

**NATHAN:**

**vic**

**NATHAN:**

**ik this is weird but what's max's #**

**VICTORIA:**

**max's #? the fuck nate?**

Nathan hesitates before continuing. Was this a bad idea?

**NATHAN:**

**like i said it's fucking weird ik**

**NATHAN:**

**but do u know it**

**VICTORIA:**

**uh yeah, why do you need it anyways?**

**NATHAN:**

**ill tell u lter**

Finally, Victoria have Nathan Max's phone number.

He felt the need to actually let her know that he wasn't upset, since she probably wouldn't believe it anyway.

He texted the number with a 'hey.' Then changed the contact name to 'Max.'

**NATHAN:**

**don't wry abt the coffee its fine**

**MAX:**

**Is this who I think it is?**

**NATHAN:**

**no caulfield its elvis**

**MAX:**

**How did you get my number?**

Nathan then realized how creepy it must've been. He texted her out of nowhere, without barely knowing her, but it was for a reason.

**NATHAN:**

**victoria**

After a few minutes or so, she didn't reply. She most likely went to sleep.

Nathan shut off his phone and rubbed his eyes once more. He then remembered he promised Victoria he would tell her what happened.

**NATHAN:**

**still here talk when ur ready**

And he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another short chapter- I’m sorry!! I’m getting started on writing chapter 4 soon, HOPEFULLY that will be a bit longer.
> 
> Anyway, if you have reached the end of this chapter, congrats! Leave a comment on what you think so far.
> 
> Much love ❥


	4. four

"So are you gonna tell me why the fuck you need Maxine Caulfield's number?" Victoria hissed as she walked in.

Nathan was already expecting Victoria to throw a hissy fit, but he completely forgot that Max's full name was Maxine. She introduced her name in Mr. Jefferson's class on the first day. Or at least, she was forced to.

"Chill out, Victoria. You act like she's some type of disease for fucks sake."

Victoria's eyes widen, soon after her brows furrowed. "What's up with you lately?"

Nathan snaps his head back. "What?"

"I said, what's up with you lately? Since when were you best friends with Max Caulfield?"

Nathan stood in silence. Best friends? With Max? Oh please.

"Fuck off. Can you actually let me explain this shit now? Jeez."

Victoria waits, crossing her arms.

"For one, she's not my best friend so calm your ass. Two, I needed her number because of something that happened earlier."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I went to the Two Whales and Max was there. I avoided her and when I was getting up to leave, she ran into me, on accident. I was holding coffee and some of it spilled on my left sleeve." He pointed to his jacket hanging on his leather couch.

"I told her I wasn't upset, because I wasn't it's just an accident. And I needed her number to actually tell her that I wasn't upset, so she knows for sure. I don't need any more bullshit with people thinking I'm _such_ an asshole. There, happy Vic?" Nathan grunts and shuts his eyes.

Victoria paces her feet again then continues to talk. "Okay. But you couldn't text me this shit?" She asks with a half smile.

"Nah. Fingers hurt texting. Very serious" He returns a half smile back.

"Alright uh well, thanks for telling me. Don't forget to take your meds Nate."

"Yeah yeah, I will."

They say their good-byes and Victoria walks out heading back to her dorm.

Nathan sighs as he gets up and turns on whale songs to help him drift off to sleep. He walks over to his medication bottles on a nearby desk and takes them.

He walks back to his bed and lies down.

He then started thinking, why did he even do that?

_Who the fuck cared what Max Caulfield thought? He didn't, no one did. SHE should be the one apologizing if anything._

Or, he just _wanted_ to think that.

He sighed.

"What a fucking day."

—————

Max sits down in Mr. Jefferson's class once again. She was tired, and had an actual good night's sleep, which she hadn't had in a while.

In walks Victoria, but something seemed different today.

Victoria gave Max an awkward stare as she sat down, looking a bit, _anxious?_

Then Kate walked in, smiling at Max once again and walks over to her.

"Hey Max! How are you this morning?"

Max smiles. "I'm tired, but excited for tea this afternoon."

"Ooh! Agreed, we can go around 4:30. I have study groups after school, so I might be a bit late." Kate's voice was calm and sweet.

Kate and Max continued chattering as Kate sat down when Mr. Jefferson stood up from his desk, clasping his hands together.

He began talking as Nathan walked in, this time: he wasn't wearing his red jacket. Instead, he wore a blue identical one, which Max has never seen him in.

He sits down and Mr. Jefferson sarcastically greets him.

He begins to lecture. "Okay! So good morning everyone, I have an announcement to make. I have new seating arrangements."

The students start groaning. "Yes yes, I know it's a pain, but we'll try something new."

Mr. Jefferson starts telling students to sit near each other, and Max spaces out for the most part.

But then, she spikes her head up.

"Max, you'll be with.." Jefferson scrolls through pages. "Nathan."

_As if this week couldn't get any more weirder._

Max sits next to Nathan, keeping her distance and awkwardly shifting around.

"I know I look different today, right?"

Max turns her head towards Nathan. "Hm?"

"I'm not wearing my red jacket, I look different right?" He smiles as he tilts his head back shutting his eyes.

"Well yeah, but I like it."

Nathan turns his head back at Max and smirks.

"Well- I mean- I like the other one too- you don't look bad or anything-" She was stuttering again.

Nathan laughs, and it was genuine. "Relax, Caulfield."

The two ended up laughing constantly. At what? They didn't know. Whatever it was, it was hilarious to them.

_Was this even real? Laughing with Nathan Prescott? What the hell?_

Max couldn't even think this was real. She's never saw this side of him. This side where he let loose, was being genuine. The side she sees is him being shelled up, cold, but, this was different. And she could tell not many people seen it.

After they calmed down a little, they listened to the lesson. Max looked and saw Victoria with a _grin_ on her face. But, why?

_Was this another prank?_

After class, as Max is walking out, Victoria wraps her arm around hers.

Max spins around to see Victoria being serious as always.

"Whu- Victoria?"

Victoria stares into Max's eye, cold and mean. "Listen Max, I don't care if you _like Nathan."_

_Like Nathan? Why did everyone think that?_

"But if you're hanging around him just because he has money-"

Max shifts away and gasps at Victoria's sentence. "Wha? I- No! I'm not even technically hanging around him I- And that's not even-!"

"Gosh whatever it is, I don't care! Just know I'm keeping my eye out on you bitch."

Max sighs and loosens her arm from Victoria's grasp. "Victoria, I know we don't get along, but honestly if we hanged without any attitude, we'd actually get along. Plus, I think your photos are Avedon-esqe."

Victoria's eyes widen. "He's.. one of my heroes. Thanks, Max. And- yeah, maybe you are right. We could get along. Sometimes I'm just too much of a bitch."

"You and me both, Victoria. And for the record, I don't have a crush on Nathan or anything-"

Victoria smirks, hands on her hips. "Right. _Sure you don't."_

Victoria says bye to Max as she leaves the classroom gracefully.

Max smiles to herself and then feels a grip on her shoulder. She starts feeling a sharp pain in her neck, then..

~

_Max wakes up in a bright room. Almost blinding._

_Her hands and feet are strapped to a chair. She can't move. She feels sick._

_A camera shutter constantly fills the empty void, she was imagining it in her mind._

_Her vision slowly adjusting to the light, she's, in a room. A cart with photos and a red binder to the right, cameras, lights, and more photography equipment to the left._

_In front of her was a small glass coffee table, flooded with needles, and artistry attachments to magazines. Behind it was a leather couch, smooth and sleek._

_She noticed her name on the red binder. 'Max.'_

_It was open, some photos in it. One of her in black and white, laying on the floor, hands tied together with tape, her eyes barely open. Another one, her sitting in the chair, hands and feet still bound, she's fully awake. Although this time, the picture has a red light surrounding all over._

_A voice suddenly comes out in the imaginary void, unrecognizable at first._

_"Au contraire, Max. I'm so sane, that nobody knows what's happening to you right now."_

_Was that...?_

~

"Max? Are you okay?" Mr. Jefferson lightly pats her back, snapping her out of, whatever that was. That horrible place..

Max turns and nods hesitantly, before sprinting out the classroom.

_Why did that, feel so familiar? What even was that? Who's voice was..?_

She decided to go to the bathroom, wash her face, forget what just happened.

She enters the bathroom, immediately going towards the sink and sinking her face with water.

~

_"Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!"_

_"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs—"_

_"Nobody would ever even miss your "punk ass" would they?"_

_"Get that gun away from me, psycho!"_

_BANG._

~

"What the fuck?!"

The voices echoed in Max's head.

_Was that, Chloe, and Nathan?_

_How, how could that be? Nathan and Chloe have never said one WORD to each other! And, a gun?_

"Okay, Max. You're going insane. Relax, girl."

Max sighs and walks back out the hallway. She goes back to her dorm for the rest of the day. Shit was so, _strange._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you see that pun at the end? (; 
> 
> Ahah, just kidding. I just wanted to apologize for this being 2 days late! I recently got a cold and it’s kicking my ass right now. It’s time for me to be Super Mira and fight back!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! Sorry if it’s short, like always :/
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Congrats if you’ve reached the end of this chapter !
> 
> Much love!! <3


	5. five

**CHLOE:**

**max**

Max gets startled by the notification sound, it was 11:32 pm.

**MAX:**

**Yes? Sorry, I was sleeping. Too much studying for Ms. Grant.**

**CHLOE:**

**yah whatever**

**CHLOE:**

**can we meet tomorrow?**

**MAX:**

**What? Where?**

**CHLOE:**

**the junkyard**

**MAX:**

**What happened Chloe?**

**CHLOE:**

**it's about rachel**

**MAX:**

**What about Rachel?**

**CHLOE:**

**just come tomorrow at 12 okay?**

**CHLOE:**

**it's better to explain in person.**

Max was puzzled. What happened that involved Rachel? Why was Chloe so tense? Questions started bubbling in her mind again, as did before and multiple times.

She sighs and waters Lisa. She then walked out of her dorm room to go to the bathrooms down the hall.

When she opens the door she sees Rachel coming out of her room down the hall. The dorm lights were dimmed down, making the atmosphere uneasy.

Rachel looked to her left and right, and when she saw Max she froze.

She was wearing sweatpants and a black t- shirt, with small, winter boots that you could barely see with the sweatpants towering over them. Her hair in a new do that Max has never seen before, in a loose ponytail, and her hair frizzy.

Wide eyed, she gave Max a sad smile without showing her teeth. She waves and walks out of the dormitories.

Max stood there in shock. Where was Rachel going? At this time of night? She seemed like she was in a hurry, too.

Max pushed the thought aside and continued her way towards the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, she goes to the sink and washes her hands.

A voice popped up into her head.

_"Oh boo hoo, I'm sorry you're a viral slut. I'm sure she had fun."_

It was Victoria's voice. But, why? Although Victoria can be mean, she's never heard her say that before.

Another question was, who was it to? Who was she talking about?

Max thought she was going insane. "I'm so sick of these stupid voices! What is going on?!" She whispered and hissed to herself in the mirror.

Sweat started forming on her brow. She quickly wiped it away and walked back to her dorm room silently. If anyone knew she was awake, she would be busted.

She flopped on her bed and hugged her teddy bear. The one with a single eye as she swallowed his other years ago. They were bonded for life, surely.

She ended up drifting off to sleep, accidentally once again. And she dosed..

~

_She was back in that room again. The room with the blinding lights. Creepy photography equipment and everything. This time, she wasn't tied up however. She was with Chloe._

_Max stood in shock taking in the scenery. Why in the world was she in that freaky room with Chloe? Nothing was making sense._

_"C'mon Max! We have to find clues! Don't stand there gawking."_

_Max was confused. Clues.. for what?_

_"What? What clues?" Max scratched her head questioning what was going on._

_Chloe crosses her arms and sighs. "Look, I know this room is.. fucking weird. But, we gotta know what Nathan is up to."_

_What Nathan was up to? What was going on?_

_That's when Max noticed Nathan's well-known jacket hanging on the leather couch. It looked, untouched._

_Everything was pretty much in the same place. The equipment, computer desk, the cupboard filled with red binders, the tray with vanilla colored folders and needles, but the chair was gone though._

_What did Nathan have to do with this place? How did Chloe and her even find this place? What did this have to do with anything?_

_For some odd reason, this didn't feel like a dream. Max was dreaming, but it didn't feel fake. It felt, real. Like a memory: like it happened before. But, it didn't? How did that work?_

~

Max shot up with a gasp. She put her hand to her chest, feeling like she couldn't breathe. The morning baked sunlight shown through her blinds, complimenting her room in warm light.

She stood and got dressed, still figuring out what was going on and what keeps happening to her. The voices, the "dream" she had, her blackouts, everything.

She stepped out her dorm room. It was going to be 12 soon, but she still had a bit of time to spare.

She looked around to see Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney hanging by Victoria's room. Dana was outside her room with Trevor, chit chatting. Max could hear Kate playing her violin, so sweet and calming.

She then stepped out of the girls dormitories and into the courtyard. More faces, familiar or not, all around. She noticed Brooke and Warren sitting on the ground leaning up against one of the walls with a bunch of books in their hands, reading and talking.

Warren then notices Max and completely rushes over, a grin on his face. She noticed that when Warren got up, a gush of wind was flying into Brooke's face. She looked like she had just ate a sour lemon.

"Hey Max! How are you?" Warren waves and reaches in for a hug, but backs out last second. Max noticed and flushed with confusion.

"I'm good, what about you?"

Brooke then walks over to the two, looking furious. She seemed like she was trying to hide it, but failed miserably. She glared at Max.

Max always had a vibe that Brooke disliked her for an odd reason. She didn't know why, honestly.

"Hi, Brooke. What are you two doing?"

Brooke moves her bangs out of her eyes. "We were working, until _you_ showed up."

_Ouch. She definitely seems upset._

"Oh, well I don't want to interrupt. I'll get going anyway."

Warren nudges Max playfully. "No it's fine! You don't have to go. This project isn't due until like next week-" Brooke elbows Warren in the side and he lets out a grunt. "Ow-"

"Yeah you should get going. It was nice talking Max. We need to start working anyway. C'mon Warren." Brooke then taps Warren's shoulder before walking back to the spot they were originally at.

Warren looks back wide eyed then turns back to Max, his expression returning to neutral. "Well, better get going. Later Mad Max." Warren shows a smile and waves before heading back.

He then shouts out. "Don't forget about the Drive-In!"

Max shouts back in the same way as she's walking away from the scene. "I won't!"

Max smiles to herself as she slowly walks to the bus stop.

While waiting, she collides with someone's shoulder, she looks to the side and sees Rachel.

"Max! Uh- hey.."

Max scoffed in her head. Rachel was lying about something, whatever it was.

"Hi."

Rachel sighs and continues. "I know you saw me yesterday, and I saw you, and I _promise_ I'll explain: but just please don't tell Chloe. Not yet atleast."

"Tell Chloe what?" Max asked.

"That you saw me. I know it's hard to believe me but I will explain everything and it will be confusing. I just can't tell Chloe what's happening. She's dealing with enough as it is."

Max was shocked. What was Rachel talking about?

"Just, promise me you won't tell Chloe. Just not yet. That's all I ask." Max's blues met with the girl's hazels.

_"I promise."_

—————

From walking down a few blocks, Max arrived at the junkyard, clutching her bag strap. She looked around and walked a bit trying to find Chloe.

She then soon found her, the blue haired girl pacing back and forth with worry and _anger_ on her face.

"Chloe? What's going on?"

Chloe jumped as she saw Max and stood in place, taking a moment to actually speak. "She lied to me. She told me-"

Max was now eager to know the truth once and for all. "Who? Rachel? Did she lie to you?"

"She said she was banging someone! Look for fucks sake!" Chloe handed Max a note that looks as if it's been through tough times. It seemed to be crumpled up and opened again many times, with rips forming on the edges of the page.

Some things were scribbled out on the letter, but Max could make out what the note was about, or at least _somewhat_ of it.

The note read:

** _"C,_ **

** _You can tell how much I want you to read this letter since I've been dragging my ass to give it to you. Maybe I just want you to find it when I'm not around so we never have to talk about it. And I don't want you to hate me. Where to start?_ **

** **

** _I met somebody recently who's so different from the lame Vortex Club snobs. I know you'll have a meltdown when I tell you and think he's gross, but I SWEAR he's wise and unconventional. Kind of scary, not in a "bad boy" way. He's just experienced some serious shit. Yes, I'm kinda obsessed. I won't blame you for freaking._ **

** **

** _Maybe I know you're right and this just has to be my secret._ **

** **

** _I hate not sharing this with you except I know you'd give me that stink-eye and grill me for every stupid detail. If I even told you that night we hooked up near campus"_ **

Chloe put her hands in her face and let out a scream, grabbing a baseball bat and soon hitting a random object.

Max covered her mouth in shock and watched in silence. After Chloe calmed down a little, she slowly approached her.

"Chloe, what happened?" She was soft spoken, gently laying a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe huffed out a sigh. "Honestly, Max. I don't know."

"Who do you.. think the letter is about?.." Max hissed to herself that she blew it.

"I- I mean- I don't know,, eh, Fuck. I have no idea. All I know is that it's someone at Blackwell."

Max then thought to herself.

Who was Rachel involved with at Blackwell? Besides all the guys that knew her, but Max had a feeling it couldn't be any of them.

She even considered Nathan, but- it wouldn't make sense. Yeah, it was possible, but were Nathan and Rachel even that close? And did they ever even fully interact with each other? Max hasn't seen that so far, but perhaps when she was still in Seattle maybe.

The points made sense, but, it seemed as if her mind knew something else. She had a gut feeling that it wasn't Nathan. But, someone _related_ to him in some way: in _any_ way.

Granted, Chloe slowly started to calm down as time went by. They went over who could Rachel possibly be talking about in the letter, unfortunately unsuccessful.

"I'm gonna take a breather. Text me later?"

Max nods and Chloe ends up getting her a ride back to Blackwell.

“Tell me _anything_ about Rachel if you can, okay Max? I'm trusting you on this." Chloe points her finger towards Max.

Max promised Rachel she wouldn't say anything, but wasn't this wrong? She didn't know what to do.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hurray to me! All jokes aside though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can’t wait to write more.
> 
> Fun fact: Rachel’s note is actually in the first Life is Strange game, you can find it in Chloe and Rachel’s hangout spot while looking for the bottles.
> 
> I know this isn’t a much interesting chapter, and yes even though I am very much indeed Caulscott trash I like giving them space and making the development of their relationship more interesting. And yes, I also do ship Pricefield, as well as many other ships. (:
> 
> Feel free to comment about what you thought of this, and congrats if you’ve made it to the end of this chapter ♡
> 
> <3


	6. six

Max finally hops out of Chloe's truck making her way back to her dorm room.

She spots Victoria sitting on the steps, her head down. She looked sad.

Max decided to walk over, maybe try comforting her? See how far that goes, psh.

"Hey Victoria.."

Victoria looks up at Max. Her face exhausted and worn out. Her perfectly cut pixie slowly going in all sorts of directions especially with the wind.

"What do you want Max?"

Max sighed and continued after Victoria's undisguised annoyance pulled through. "You seem upset, would you like talking about it? O- only if you want to, that is.."

Victoria sat forward, her posture becoming stiff and not slouched. She breaths in and pushes out. "I guess, I mean it's not a big deal. Whatever."

Max made a look that said 'Continue'

And Victoria did. "I'm trying to be there for Taylor and her mom as best as I can, and it's taking a toll on everything sadly."

"What happened with Taylor's mom? If you don't mind telling."

Victoria sighed. "Well, her mom is going through a surgery. And it's going to take a lot of effort for her to pull through. Taylor is a mess over it."

Max started feeling down. She never knew how Victoria actually cared about her friends, _cared about Nathan,_ or more so people she talked to.

Victoria cut through Max's thoughts.

"Hey um.. how do I say this uh?- Do you, know if there's something up with Nathan? I mean- he's worrying me lately. And he won't really talk to me much about it."

Max's eyes widened. "With Nathan? Not that I know of- Uh, why exactly?" She was stuttering again. She wasn't expecting Victoria to ask her about Nathan out of all people.

"He's been quiet. And a bit jittery lately. I don't think he's been taking his meds-" Victoria clasped a hand over her mouth immediately interrupting herself.

"Meds? What meds-" Max was starting to be nosy.

Victoria started gathering her small bag and phone clutched in her hand. She turned away and walked up the stairs quickly. Then, she froze, and turned back at Max.

"It's a private situation. He'll tell you when he's ready. If you ask him about it, don't."

And with that, Victoria left Max outside all alone.

_Meds? He took meds? And, what did she mean? Tell me when he's ready?_

Confused by the whole thing, Max sat there dumbstruck.

She then looked to the side of her and across the courtyard, she saw Nathan sitting at a picnic table with a camera fiddling in his hands.

She couldn't stop staring for an odd reason. He wasn't noticing, until he looked up: and he gave the same expression.

He then gave a small light hearted smile. It struck at Max like lightening and she slowly gave one back, then turned away into the dorms.

—————

Nathan sat at the bench fiddling with a camera in his hand, thinking about what Jefferson always said.

_"Always take the shot."_

He wanted to think it was pathetic, yet somehow he was moved by it.

~

_Nathan entered the digi code onto the pad lock, letting the storm bunker's door push open with a force._

_He slowly walked more into the room, noticing Jefferson sitting at his glass desk, eyes scanning the computer in front of him, a click and a click... almost like a camera._

_On the side of Jefferson was a red binder marked 'Lynn'_

_Nathan felt himself shiver slightly. He didn't know why though._

_"Uh.. hey." Nathan shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket._

_Jefferson looked up and noticed the teenager. He showed a soft, fake smile as he stood. "Ah, Nathan. Good, you got my text."_

_Jefferson continued walking towards Nathan while making conversation. Nathan ignored him without a care. "Obviously."_

_"I don't need the attitude, Nathan. We need to talk about what happened last time."_

_Nathan stood there waiting for the older man to continue. "I can't have you freaking out like last time. You wanted to be treated like an adult right? Act like one."_

_Nathan's eyes widened, but he stood calm. "Whatever. You're only doing this for my dad anyway."_

_"And what is 'this' exactly?" Jefferson asked._

_"Pretending to care about me. You're getting paid while my dad builds Pan Estates and shit."_

_Jefferson crossed his arms and loosened his posture. "Look, I know you aren't interested in this family legacy that your father has put upon you. I'm only trying to help you, Nathan."_

_"You have an eye for photography, and you want your work to be out there, is that correct?" Nathan crossed his arms and scoffed after hearing that last bit._

_Jefferson sighed and continued. "I know what it's like to feel rejected in a sort. Let me help you. Just follow my lead, you'll get where you need to be soon."_

_He laid a hand on Nathan's shoulder. It made the younger boy jump up a bit._

_"Alright. Sorry."_

_"Good, good. Now, I need to update these photos. We'll talk later."_

_Nathan nodded and made his way toward the entrance once again whilst Jefferson headed back to his desk._

_"Oh and Nathan?" Jefferson asked._

_Nathan stood in his place waiting for a response, back facing the older man. "Always take the shot. My number one rule."_

_Nathan walked out of the bunker, unimpressed with Jefferson._

~

Nathan looked up and noticed Max standing by the girls dorms. The wind made her bob move swiftly and calm. Her freckles dipped on her nose and cheeks with a faded pink shadowing over them.

Without realizing, Nathan gave a small smile and she returned one back. She then turned her back and walked into the dorms as he felt foolish and felt his cheeks gathering warmth.

He smiled once again at the thought.

—————

Max fiddled with her teddy bear and contemplated. She noticed the sun was setting, another sunny but cold day in Arcadia Bay.

She sat up and yawned. She then walked over to her window, looking out to see Nathan gone from the bench. She then smiled to herself and headed back to her bed.

Max then remembered her tea session with Kate and immediately texts her back.

**MAX:**

**Kate I'm soo sorry for missing our tea session today :( I completely forgot**

**KATE:**

**It's okay Max! We can re-schedule. It's only 6 pm, we can still head out now. The curfew is not until 10 anyway!**

**MAX:**

**Okay, thanks. I just didn't want to miss out**

**KATE:**

**It's fine! I will stop by your door. Let me know if you are done (:**

**MAX:**

**Will do.**

Max felt bad for forgetting about tea with Kate, but she was glad she was given a chance. She wanted a break from this week and have everything go back to 'normal.'

A knock fell on Max's door and as expected, Kate stood smiling and calm.

Max tried her best to mimic Kate as they walked towards the bus stop. She didn't want Kate worrying much about her.

They took a bus down to Portland, the ride a bit long. Max stared out the window, peacefully spacing out and thinking. Kate quietly read a book.

Once finally arriving in Portland, they have reached a tea shop and made small conversation before ordering.

"You can stay here, Max. I will go get our tea."

Max insisted. "No, Kate. It's okay, I don't mind-"

"Wait here! I'll be back soon!" Kate left and walked towards the front counter.

Max sighed and gave up. She then observed the scenery. It was small, not busy. The smell of coffee, tea, and a few pastries filled the air. It was sweet, pleasant even.

A buzz from her phone alerted her.

**CHLOE:**

**find anything yet?**

Max fidgeted. Should she tell Chloe? She _did_ promise Rachel, but she also promised Chloe as well. She didn't know what to do.

**MAX:**

**Actually, yes.**

**MAX:**

**I am busy right now but I will tell you after.**

**CHLOE:**

**wait what**

**CHLOE:**

**max**

**CHLOE:**

**you did?**

**CHLOE:**

**did u find out who she's seeing?**

Another message from Chloe was sending, but before Max could read it, her phone died.

Max set her phone on the table and sighed in frustration.

She felt bad for breaking Rachel's promise, but she needed to do it. She had a feeling in her gut, that Rachel wasn't safe. That she was in danger, somehow.

Max squirmed at the thought.

_Danger? What danger could happen in Arcadia Bay, Max? Idiot._

Kate soon came back with 2 small cups, filled with tea. She also had a small box filled with what seemed to be cookies.

Max pushed her thoughts away and had a nice chat with Kate. They talked about classes, art, Kate even mentioned that she wanted to create a children's book and illustrate it.

Max listened to Kate, but soon she started to zone out.

"Max?" Kate asked interrupting Max's thoughts, like everyone did.

"Huh what?- Sorry, Kate."

Kate smiled. "It's okay, Max. We can head back to Blackwell now, if that's alright."

Max slowly stood up. "That would be fine, thanks Kate."

Kate nods and makes a noise of agreement. The two walk out and pay, then walk to the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive.

They get on the bus, and await Arcadia Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I’m currently writing these notes before I head to school, but hey, I’m wide awake and had a good nights sleep.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again, a bit boring I know, but I'll try my best!
> 
> I know there isn’t much Caulscott in this chapter, and I do apologize for that but like I said before, I imagine there relationship would be very slow but progressive. (:
> 
> Congratulations if you’ve reached the end, kudos to you!
> 
> Leave comments on anything I should correct or just what you thought in general. <3


	7. seven

The bus is finally back in Arcadia Bay and drives towards the closest bus stop for passengers to leave, and more to aboard.

Max, feeling a bit less overwhelmed, had a wholesome and calming conversation with Kate. She felt at ease.

She ended up looking out the window, being awfully quiet. But Kate didn't mind, she smiled and continued reading the book she was reading earlier.

After a few 5 minutes or so, the bus screeches to a stop with a brief break.

Max looked over to see Kate shocked with hands over her mouth. She then notices other passengers freaking out or dead silent.

She stood and looked at the road to see what the commotion was about, only to see a car crash right ahead in front of the bus.

Police cars swarmed after a minute or so, attempting to rescue any wounded and find out what happened.

In fear, Max held up her hand while Kate was beginning to head off the bus. She reached out to try and stop her, but something else happened.

Everything went in slow motion, almost frozen. Then, everything around Max started to reverse. Kate walking backwards to her seat and sitting down, the police cars driving away from the scene, and soon, the cars slowly detaching from each other: going back in their normal shape. The bus started moving backwards as well.

Max winced and heard noise again. It was the same exact moment, replaying over and over again.

The bus stops, Kate is shocked, the police cars come by, everything.

_Did I just, rewind time?_

Max looked down at her right hand in complete disbelief. Nothing was different, everything was the _exact_ same.

She then felt liquid trickle down her nose and towards her upper lip. She brushed it off and looked back at her sleeve to see blood on it.

This was real, actually real.

Her head starting pounding, and before Kate stood up exactly as she did before, she looked back at Max in shock.

"Max! Your nose! It's, bleeding! Are you okay?"

Max nodded slowly and put her hand to her head.

Everyone was ordered to evacuate the bus and stand by or go somewhere else. Luckily, Blackwell was right around the corner.

Kate helped Max out the bus and back to Blackwell. She constantly looked to her side to see if Max was okay.

"How did your nose start bleeding? Are you sure your okay?" Kate's usual sweet voice replaced with worry.

Max sighed and replied. "Yeah, sorry- it's just the weather, that's all.."

_Weather? God you're such a bad liar._

Max shook her head in a way to tell her thoughts, _'Stop it! It's not the time for this!’_

Kate ended up reaching the girls dormitories and opened her dorm room. She carefully sat Max down on a sofa and gave her a tissue to wipe her nose.

"Kate, I'm okay. It's just the shock that's all."

Kate crossed her arms and showed a sad smile. "Max, you could barely walk. I went in here since I assume your door is locked. You can go if you'd like, I didn't have many options."

Max's heart filled with warmth. Kate was too sweet and genuine for this world, she was so positive and kind. "Okay. Thank you again, Kate. I'm going to take a shower and have a nice nap, okay?"

Max slowly stood up and walked towards the door as she thanked Kate again.

She reached her room and sat at her bed, hand still latched onto her head.

Max thought about what happened on the bus, what happened with Nathan, what happened with Rachel & Chloe.

That's when she remembered that she never got to text Chloe back. She decided to leave her phone charging while she takes a shower.

She set her phone on her bedside table charging and grabbed all her shower supplies, heading to the showers.

—————

Nathan was sitting in his truck, parked near the barn where the Dark Room was. Jefferson said he wanted to have a sort of 'meeting.' Nathan didn't want to hear what it was about. Mr Jefferson was pathetic at times, but he knew what he was doing.

Nathan hesitated if he should get out or drive back, somewhere else. Anywhere else.

He had another session with Dr. Jacoby tomorrow, which he also didn't want to go to.

He then moved the gear shift into drive and made a turn, heading back onto the road.

Night was already out, and it was freezing cold. Nathan shivered as he made his way back to Blackwell.

He decided to ditch the meeting with Jefferson, and hopefully ditch the session with Dr. Jacoby the next day.

He pulled into the parking lot after a few minutes of driving in silence. Before getting out. He paused and checked his phone.

He had a voicemail from Sean, his father.

Nathan winced as his finger hovered over the button to listen to the voicemail. He clicked it after hesitation.

Sean's voice was low and terrifying.

"Nathan, answer my calls when I call the very first time, please. I don't have time for your childish demeanor."

Nathan rolled his eyes at his father, although Sean couldn't see.

Sean clears his throat before continuing. "Anyways, I will be having a meeting with Principal Wells tomorrow morning. We will be discussing your behavior on campus lately."

Nathan shuts his eyes in fear of what the older man could say next. "Don't forget, you are a _Prescott_, and I expect more from you. This is about our name. _My name. _Don't fuck it up."

The voicemail ends and Nathan sighs slamming his phone down on the dashboard. After realizing what he did, he checks to see if he damaged his phone in any way. Luckily, he didn't.

He got out of his truck, slamming the door and marching over to the boys dormitories.

It was only 8, there were barely any students outside. It was just Samuel coming out of his "office" and closing it with the keys.

Nathan sighed as he passed by the table he was sitting at earlier, when he saw Max.

He then continued walking shaking off the thought.

He made his way towards his room and turned on a lamp, no longer any darkness.

He sat down on the couch, and put his hands to his face. He thought about his father's voicemail over and over again. It was on a loop. He was scared shitless. Everything with Jefferson was scaring him too. Things seemed different now.

—————

Max came back to her dorm room now in her pajamas and she checked if her phone was charged.

She hesitated to text Chloe telling her what happened. She didn't want to make anyone upset, but she felt like this was the right thing to do.

**MAX:**

**Hey. Sorry my phone died**

**CHLOE:**

**max u scared the shit out of me**

**CHLOE:**

**what did you find out about rachel?**

**MAX:**

**She was going somewhere last night. I saw her when I was coming out of my dorm room to use the bathroom.**

**CHLOE:**

**shit**

**CHLOE:**

**did she see u?**

**MAX:**

**Yeah. Today before I went to go meet you, she came up to me. She told me not to tell you that I saw her.**

**MAX:**

**And I promised her, but I feel like something is going on, Chloe. Something dark.**

**CHLOE:**

**i believe u max.**

**CHLOE:**

**we should start investigating more on this tomorrow**

**MAX:**

**Investigating? What if we get ourselves into trouble Chloe? We have to be careful here.**

**CHLOE:**

**but**

**CHLOE:**

**fine. okay**

**CHLOE:**

**we need to know what's going on**

**CHLOE:**

**but ill be careful**

**MAX:**

**Thank you. We'll find out what's going on.**

**MAX:**

**Together!**


	8. eight

_Max woke up with blinding lights filling her vision. She squinted and tried reaching for her eyes to rub them, but her hand wouldn't budge._

_She looked down to see her hands strapped to a chair's arm-rests. That's when she noticed she was in that room again._

_She felt cold and sick. She was tired of being in this room, having these "visions" or "nightmares" constantly._

_No one was in the room, it was just Max, all alone. The tray still had her binder on it with a few needles and some type of drug._

_A voice started echoing in her head. It was her own and, someone else's._

_"Where is Nathan now?"_

_"Dead and buried. After what he did to Rachel I knew I couldn't keep him as a protégé for much longer."_

~

Max shot up and felt a cold breeze swing through her spine. She noticed she left her window open, and it rained throughout the night. It was now morning, the sun smiling at Arcadia Bay.

She got up and shut it, the chatter of birds and students now less noisy but still noticeable.

She then sat down and took a deep breath.

It was Mr. Jefferson's voice. She started freaking out. Nathan was, dead and buried? What happened to Rachel?

Her nightmares or dreams, or, whatever they were: seemed to be connecting.

She then immediately realized what her dream was. Was Nathan really dead? She had to find out.

She threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, this time not wearing her gray zip up. She practically tossed on her shoes not tying them. She ran out her dorm room not even shutting the door.

She dashed down the hall, constantly apologizing when bumping into a few girls trying to get through their morning routine.

She got outside and started sprinting constantly looking around to see if she could see Nathan. Everything seemed normal, so she assumed things weren't that bad.

Her hair was bouncing around everywhere. She looked left and right, looking for the familiar face.

She then stopped in the middle of the courtyard, putting her hands in the air before bringing them down again.

She decided to give up. Everything was fine anyway, and it was a dream after all.

She sighed and turned on her heels making her way back to the dorms after that humiliating experience.

Although, instead of continuing her path back to the dorms, she bumps into someone's chest again.

She looks up to see Nathan once again. It was almost an exact replica of the time in the diner. He was wide-eyed, confused.

Max felt her cheeks blush and she tried looking away, but Nathan started speaking.

He tilted his head, but his expression was blank. "Again Caulfield? How many times is this gonna go on for?"

Max backed away and shrugged. "Chill, it was an accident."

"Yeah I know, I know." Nathan scratched the back of his neck and looked away for a split second.

She then noticed his apparel from head to toe. His hair wasn't as prim and proper as usual. It was a bit fluffy, not noticeable enough though, and that same curl forming down at the start of his forehead.

An Auburn colored sweater, the sleeves pulled up to the forearm slightly. Dark jeans and shoes.

"You done gawking over there?"

Max shook her head slightly, realizing she's been staring for a while. She looked to see Nathan looking, worried? His eyes were shifting from left to right.

She ignored how he was acting, better to not butt in on his business; and waved her hand in a sort of gesture saying 'Whatever.'

Nathan than walked away shoving his hands into his pockets, almost storming off.

Max was caught off guard and immediately looked back only to see him getting farther away from her reach.

She thought he seemed, scared. As if something was taunting him, he was acting like, well- the usual Nathan. The one that was a rich asshole. The one that didn't open up to people. The only persona Max saw more often than the genuine one.

—————

Max and Chloe sat in Chloe's truck. They were parked just a few yards away from the beach. An RV was parked in the distance.

"Are you sure about this? Maybe you're mistaken?-" Max questioned. She looked over to Chloe staring at that RV like a hawk. Her features stood still like a statue.

"Yeah. I saw Rachel coming out of that RV. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with what's going on."

Max tilted her head and felt her stomach turn sideways. She had a bad feeling about this.

Chloe continued speaking with the same cold expression, not even facing or looking at Max. "Plus, Rachel never buys stash from Frank. He's gotta know something."

Max stood quiet as Chloe urges out of the car, slamming it shut. Soon after, Max tags along.

The two girls walk over to the RV, and Chloe bangs on the door.

From inside, Max heard a muffled barking sound. Possibly an animal.

The door springs open and out goes a dog, German Shepherd and Pitbull mix. He lunges towards the girls but makes no attack.

Soon, an older man struts out of the RV, slowly walking down the entrance steps.

He sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "What do you want kid?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and dived straight to the questions. "How do you know Rachel, Frank?"

_'His name was Frank'_ Max thought. Chloe mentioned his name once or twice in conversations.

The sunlight made Frank's eyes tinge. He sauntered and puffed out a breath. "What's it to you?" He asked with attitude.

Chloe had enough. She was about to bark out at him with insults but Max gripped her shoulder, causing her to stay silent, then sigh with annoyance.

Chloe taps her left foot and decided to take Max's quiet advice. She continues pretending not to be annoyed with Frank's attitude.

"Rachel Amber? Does that ring a bell?"

Frank shifted. "Mind your own business if you know what's good for you."

Chloe started raging and shrugged off Max's hand. Max stepped back a few feet.

"I'm not asking you again dude! Why has Rachel been visiting you? It's important!"

Frank chuckled and one of his hands dug into his back pockets. Chloe and Max's face flooded with confusion, only to change to fear when Frank pulls out a sharp blade, pocket knife most likely.

He stomps over to Chloe and points the blade at her, a few inches away. "I said, mind your own business. Stay out of it Price."

Chloe's brows furrowed with anger and she shoved Frank. "Fuck you!"

As if everything were in bullet time, Frank managed to graze over Chloe's arm with the blade, leaving a gash in her skin and blood seeping out.

Max raised her hand in defense reaching out to Chloe, and she couldn't believe what was happening.

She was rewinding time again.

Just like on the bus, every motion moved backwards, and before she knew it; Max and Chloe were back in Chloe's truck, which seemed to be before the scenario.

Chloe was still eyeing Frank's RV, and it was dead silent.

Max thought as quickly as possible, with some way to prevent from Frank ever bringing out the blade, to Chloe getting cut, whatever Max could think of to stop it.

"Chloe, wait-" Max called out, but like before, Chloe slammed the truck door.

With Chloe stomping over, Max managed to stop her.

"What Max?! We gotta hurry cmon!" She asked trying to push past Max.

Max's hands gripped Chloe's shoulders. "Chloe, we _need_ to be careful about this. I heard Frank can be- dangerous."

"Yeah right. All he does is sell stash for cash. No biggie."

Max's eyes shown her expression, pleading. Chloe understood and took a breath and let her friend continue.

"Whatever you do, just don't try pissing him off okay? Someday, I'll tell you why every choice you make is important and-"

"Alright, super physic. I get it, I'll be careful. Now c'mon! Frank's gotta know something. There's gotta be a way to figure out what's going on!" Chloe cut off Max and soon was energized.

Max let Chloe continue walking, and walked close by. "I'm right behind you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit short! 
> 
> I also apologize for the wait on this chapter, it was never intended for it to be this long. 
> 
> Congrats if you have reached the end and feel free to share this story with others if you want (:
> 
> Happy November 1st! And I promise you, I am not abandoning this fic anytime soon.
> 
> Mira ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! First fanfic on here!! For those who don’t know, my name is Mira and I have a very dedicated passion for writing! 
> 
> I finally decided to start writing online, so here I am! This is also my first Caulscott fanfic ever. I finally had the guts to actually write and show my work to others, since I am such Caulscott trash, oh my. 
> 
> This story is also on my Wattpad! Username on there is authenticstrings and it’s the same story title! If you don’t like reading on here you can always check it out on Wattpad.
> 
> I also had to write my best girl Max! She’s a cutie, I love you Long Max Silver! (if you get the reference i love you ahah)
> 
> And my best baby boi Nate who deserves better :( So you KNOW I had to write about him aswell.
> 
> I almost forgot to mention: Rachel Amber (aka bby girl) is not missing, atleast, not for now, you’ll see (; and- this is a few weeks behind where the actual game starts, or maybe a couple days before: BUT! It won’t have the storm after these consecutive days in this story are over. I know it’s SUPER confusing but it’ll make sense! Just let me work my magic lol
> 
> Anywho, I really hope you guys like this, and feel free to leave your thoughts on it so far in the comments! I love reading what you guys have to say, hate or not.
> 
> I also do apologize for any spelling errors, or just errors in general. I’ll try my best! I also apologize for making this short, I will try my hardest to make these chapters a bit longer and interesting. If you’ve finished the chapter and made it this far, congratulations! 
> 
> I’m starting to ramble now, but yeah! I hope you all like this fanfic and I have great plans for it! I would love for you all to give me a chance and I’m so excited to start this journey with you all! :)
> 
> Much love!


End file.
